


Hate Your Guts

by griplines



Category: Sakura High School Simulator
Genre: Based Off of a Dream, Canon - Video Game, Character Death, F/F, F/M, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griplines/pseuds/griplines
Summary: i took a nap and had a dream about this plot. it was fucked up so i decided to write it out using sakura characters. its written as accurately as possible
Relationships: Rina Tamaki/Minami Kasuga, Rina Tamaki/Taichi Aijima
Kudos: 1





	Hate Your Guts

"Taichi is calling again," Rina held down her phone. Her and Minami were in bed together, just sitting there. Minami kept quiet. "We're going to his house." 

Sakura was a small town, so they arrived there quickly. 

There Taichi was, in the garage. Why was he wearing a different uniform than what the school has us wear?

"Why would you leave me in the first place?" 

"Because I just don't like you anymore, you're annoying." Rina sighed. 

"That's not a good reas-" Minami snapped back to reality when she saw Taichi's head get cut off. She opened her mouth and looked at Rina. There were rumors about a serial killer in Sakura, and Rina did gain the trust of everyone, but it couldn't be her, huh?

"Don't worry. Stay here." she walked off. Without his body? If she was going to dispose of him, wouldn't she wanna bring the body with? 

Minami followed her anyway. She went upstairs to his bedroom. There was also blood everywhere. 

Rina calmly took Minami and walked back home. By then, Minami was stressed out; breathing heavy, afraid they'd find out about her. Rina left the garage door open. The tool she used was sharp, it kinda looked like a safety pin but bigger. 

They went back to Rina's house, back to her bed. "What if they find us out? I don't want to go to jail, I don't wanna get the death penalty." 

"Relax, I did it anyway. I was getting sick of him." and it got to her. She sighed and held Minami. "They won't find us out." 

Minami's phone got a notification. It was from Koko on SnapChat. She hesitated to read the message because Koko'd know it'd be read. 

"Oops, look like they found out ! 😳 " 

Why did that emoji look so low quality, she thought. Rina scoffed. 

Then, that was the end.


End file.
